


Hayhog and Junkbait

by Applesap



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: First Meetings, Hayseed Roadhog, M/M, Sharkbait/Mako Junkrat, Skinswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:17:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applesap/pseuds/Applesap
Summary: A lonely Hay Hog wanders wherever the wind will blow him, right in front of a man wearing a shark's skin.Inspired by slocotion's skinswap drawing from months ago http://slocotion.tumblr.com/post/170666938998





	Hayhog and Junkbait

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [Boss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bossers/pseuds/bossers)and [Sandra (<3)](http://suuvesi.tumblr.com) for looking this over! Always appreciate you.  
> And thank u Slocotion for posting ur art. I love your stuff. Pls take this as a thank you gift.

Oh, no. Where had he tumbled off to this time. The sky darkened overhead, the ocean still for as much as it could with the beckoning of the moon. He sat lonely on the docks, not a person in sight, and his chest rumbled with anger at the water in front of him. He didn’t like it one bit. He was sure that if he fell down, he’d drown in an instant, heavy body sinking to the floor as the straw in his body absorbed the water around him. The wind was still, thankfully, but if the dark sky warned for a storm he would have to run off to a hiding place before it began to rain.

The Hay Hog had never imagined himself to be much of an adventurer or traveler. As a man made of flesh and hay, the world would think he was scary, so he had never left his home. He was built like a brick house, but filled up with straw, and whenever it blew particularly hard, he couldn’t help but follow the winds. Maybe that did make him adventurous. It made him whimsical instead of strong headed like he believed himself to be. The witch who made him had not intended that, probably. He was supposed to take care of the old abandoned farm that still grew corn and had housed the late landowner’s old pig. But once the sow died he had no reason to care much about corn, so he led the wind take him wherever it wanted to.

Right in front of the big vast ocean. Ugh. Scary AND boring.

But then something rose from the dark depths. 

It came with a great shock from the ocean. A great white shark with eyes dark as wine bottles with water cascading down its body and back into the sea, making Hay Hog fall right back on his bottom. It lifted his head and in the shadow of its wide opened mouth, behind the white rows of teeth, there were two bright eyes staring from the darkness straight at him. Once all of the water had fallen off its shape, the blueish slimy body of a man was revealed to him, shoulders hunched as if it carried the weight of an anchor on his back, but all the Hay Hog could find was a shark’s fin on the creature’s cloak and a giant keyring hanging from his neck. One hand wore a black fingerless glove, as if there was any need for gloves in the ocean, and in his other he held a - 

no, 

the other hand _was_ a hook. 

He winced behind his jute sack. Pierced straight through the shark man’s elbow was a small harpoon. The end of his arm, cut off slightly below the elbow, had completely sealed around the metal and when Hog followed that metal he saw a long bit of it sticking out at the other end. But the creature wasn’t in pain. It beamed up at him, a shining row of teeth in the darkness of its shark mask with fiery yellow eyes. Hay Hog wasn’t scared of him. The shark man wasn’t scared of Hog either.

He waved his hook hand.

“G’day, mate,” he said.

Hog, lonely Hog who had never anybody to speak to, croaked his first words in a long long time. “G’day, mate.”

How it was possible, he didn’t know, but the creature’s toothy smile became even bigger at the friendly greeting. 

“Now what’re you supposed ta be?” He asked, still looming over him. How could he float that high up in the water? The shark man cocked his head and inspected him.

“You first,” Hog croaked back.

“Well, I’m Junkbait the shark! It’s my name ‘cause I collect junk in the ocean, from the ocean and from the beach. And I’m a shark, see?” he bowed a little to show off his obviously huge shark mask. “Now you.”

Defeated, Hog looked down at his time-worn dungarees he knotted at his waist because his gut was so damn big, and the messy clumps of hay sticking out from his stitches, feeling a bit like junk himself. Who was _he_ exactly?

Hog stood up and brushed the algae and other gross stuff off his body, finding himself to be the one to loom over the shark man now. He spread his arms a little, let himself be judged by the other because he sure wasn’t sure anymore of what he was. “I’m Mako. I’m a Hay Hog. Wos a scarecrow,” he rumbled like the sky above them.

The creature laughed so hard he thought he was going to cough up the entire ocean. Hog found it only a little bit insulting - but insulting nonetheless - and clenched his fists.

“You sure look scary! But I think I’m much scarier, and there’s no crows around for you to chase off so I think I win.”

Hog looked around. He spotted a single seagull picking at garbage in the sand. Junkbait caught his glance. “Aw, you can be a scaregull if ye want.” 

“Shut up…”

This made him laugh/screech again.

“What brings you here?” He asked once he calmed down.

Hog shrugged. “The wind,” he simply said.

“Adventurous! I like that. Are you staying?” 

There in his eyes Hog saw something familiar. Junkbait’s eyes were twitchy and unfocused, but his gaze was settled firmly on him. He must not have been the only strange creature in the world who has been lonely.

“Maybe,” he said.

Junkbait jumped up even further. “Well, I oughta give you a tour then! Don’t suppose you can swim very well with all that hay poking out yer body. Get water in those stitches. Fill you up. Make ya sink down. Doesn’t that hurt?” Junkbait didn’t wait for an answer. He put his hand and hook on the edge of the dock and heaved himself up. “But you’re big lad also, so maybe you can learn how to swim. Not as fast as me of course on account of me living here my entire life. I could show you ‘round the beach and tell you the best place for scaring off tourists, and there’s a bunch of fish stands that come sell the fish they caught in the oceans here that I steal sometimes.”

He wasn’t flattered or insulted by the comments, because he knew he was huge and that’s that. Hay Hog was a bit puffy. Sometimes he burst at the seams, but that was okay, because he could sew that up. He never thought much about his size. Carrying his pigs around was just handy for when they wouldn’t listen to him. Yet, when this creature rose up, pushing itself up onto the dock, he became aware of not just how big he was, but broad too. Huge. The muscle the shark man had accumulated by swimming the strong currents of the ocean every day of his life couldn’t compare to his size. 

His heart sank when he looked past his rope belt and sea bleached boardies. In all sincerity, Hog was expecting a mermaid tail to go with the shark theme. But instead of a single fishtail there was a single leg, just like his arm, only shorter, cut off above the knee. When the man from the ocean stood up on that single leg he came as tall as Hog’s collarbone. Unsteady on that one foot, Junkbait wobbled on the dock.

Back when the farm was still with life the wind barely blew, just hard enough to bring him from his pole in the field to the shack and to the barn and to the pig pen. Scary was the night when the last sow died, the wind howling harder than any sound the pigs had ever roared. But Mako the Hay Hog knew couldn't stay anymore. So he walked, let the rain push on his back, sopping wet within seconds but his loyalty was not steadfast enough to stay bonded to that pole looking out over the fields. Sometimes he came back to the farm, finding the corn rotten, or the fields ravaged by the wild animals he couldn’t ever take care of. Sometimes he found it regrown all on its own, and he wondered if it needed him at all. It’s been a while since the wind steered him home. Guess he wasn’t supposed to be there anymore.

Now he looked at the shark man, and the wind blew a bit harder.


End file.
